Ningen Of Waverly Place
by sakura killer and moonlight
Summary: first Naruto Wizards crossover and first Nalex pairing. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

First Naruto Wizards of Waverly Place Crossover I'm callin' this pairing Nalex [naruxalex] Super!naru fic Super!alex Nalex also narukush narutema narubiju and narutsume. Naruto is a god and runs into Alex while wandering through the Wizard world and asks her out. He then meets other Russo's.

Naruto Uzumaki was annoyed while wandering a place called The Wizard World. He was far stronger than everything in this multiverse put together, after all he was the Jubi, the king of all hell. Imagine his shock when he felt a faint chakra signature on this pathetic excuse for a multiverse. Whoever it was they obviously had not been properly trained in it's use, therefore he felt obliged to find out who possesed the most powerfull of all energy's to see if this person was worth training.

When he found her [actualy by accident] he saw how pretty she was. The girl was wearing a red t-shirt under a yellow tank, a jean skirt, and High Tops. "Sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" The teen looked at him and glared at the outstreched hand. "Alex Russo." the newly named Alex says as Naruto pulls her to her feet. "I'm really sorry for knocking you down can i make it up to you by buying you some lunch." Alex seemed surprised that this random guy had just asked her out, though she had to admit he was, to say the least, extremly handsome, he had wild blond hair that looked like it came from the sun, he looked about her age but had no fat at all, but was not overly muscular and looked more like an athelete rather than a bodybuilder, he was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it, his eyes were cerulean blue, he was wearing a blood red t-shirt that said KING in flaming letters, his pants were baggy and black but you could see his strong leg muscles, and he had on black combat boots. Then she saw the 3 swords on him and asked "What are those for?"

"These are my swords 'Executioner's Blade' 'Shark Skin' and 'Hiramekarei'. They each have special properties and are of coarse for fighting" he said "of coarse theres nothing worth fighting" he mumbled.

"What was that last part" Alex asked.

"Nothing, nothing" he said. "Now how 'bout that lunch cutie."

They walked for ten minutes talking about Alex when she noticed that they were in the same wizarding district and hadn't moved "Naruto why haven't we moved when we have been walking for 10 minutes?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you would have noticed that. Well then, I guess you are fit to be a ningen after all. I had a feeling you would, my feelings are always right" he said.

"What are you talking about, Naruto, and what is a ningen?"

"First let's get lunch 'cause actualy we are here" was Naruto's reply

"You better explain what is going on here" said Alex

Walla they were at one of the most expensive restronts in the Wizard World, and there food was supposed to be the best. Alex was shocked when they cut through the line and told the gaurd "Uazumaki party" and he just let them in and said "Hello sir we were wondering if you were coming, though we did not know that you would come with such a beutiful young lady."  
They sat down at thier booth and Alex asked Naruto, "What is a ningen?"

"Sit down i've got a story to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. LAWERS YOU SHALL NOT SUE ME. I realize that I got Alexes personality wrong but during the first chapter I had to make Alex a bit more seriouse you will find out why she was in this chapter. Remember this is a harem story so Theresa, Jerry, and Justin will have a problem with it. Also one person in the harem will be Kushina who is still his mom but he used Sommoning of The Impure World: Resurrection before hand and is technicaly not related to him. I'm going to need names for the Biju since all of them are girls and in the harem. Any suggestion as to who to add on the harem so far it is Alex, Kushina, the Biju, Tsume, and Temari. NO HARPER I WILL HAVE HER WITH ZEKE. May change to M rated. REVIEW OR GUY AND LEE WILL COME TO YOU'R HOUSE AND FORCE YOU TO WEAR THOSE WIERD GREEN SUITES AND TRAIN WITH THEM ALL DAY WITH LEE'S WHEIGHTS ON. I hope Alex will apear more like Alex.

"Sit down I have a story to tell" said Naruto "I am the most powerful being in this multiverse, I am immune to magic, and the most powerful being in all but my home deminsion. They are, by the way, the Life and Death godesses. My title is the Jubi no Anima or Lucifer if your Christian because I don't like most my other nicknames that is all i'll tell. Ningen are immune to magic but that is it, you can control the elements but they can hurt you, as can wepons and physical attacks. You can walk on water, up trees, float, and cut waterfalls and rocks in half, turn on light bulbs. Makes dragons from water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning, maybe more. Anything magic can do, a ningen and jutsu can do better."

"But that's impossible there is no way I'm a 'Ningen' or whatever." Alex said "I'm just a stupid whore that needs to use other people to solve her problems" She sobbed "I'm an uncaring bitch that only shows emotion to win people to her side, I-"

" NO YOU ARE NOT!" he yelled "You are Alex Russo, a smart, funny, beutiful, woman with a devious mind and a pranking master, not some whore on the streats, whoever told you that is a blind idiot. You'r beutiful and your devious and ingenuose mind are perfect for making jutsu, I will train you, here it will be 10 months but actualy it will be, for your mind, 10,000 years, and your body will become more fit, but will not be overly so. That is if you want to learn with me and my wives my beutiful Margarita?" he asked.

"Wives? You have more than one?" she asked "What would they say about you hiting on a 16 year old?"

"Yes I have more than one wife and, as for me asking a 16 year old artist out to dinner tonight, they would think nothing of it." Said Naruto

"What time will you pick me up" Alex asked

"I'll pick you up at 6:00, dress rocker like and I know where you live." he said

Alex come down the staires in a Nickleback For All The Right Reasons T-shirt with a denim jacket over it and some ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. She had some dark saphire studded earings, a black stone cross with a silver chain, black cherry lipstick, a red rogue, mascara, some black eye shadow, and her hair was loose and curly (I know people will get mad at me for putting a regular band shirt on Alex but please bare with me, also they are going to prank Justin big time on there date). Justin said "Since when did you like Nicleback."

"I'm going somewhere so I don't have to deal with a blind idiot like you, asshole" she replided with venom.

''Alex Margarita Russo you do not talk to your brother like that!" Alex's mom Theresa said.

Alex's dad Jerry asked "Alex, why would you say that to your brother?"

Alex said "I'm not going to see any of you guy's for a few months any way so I'll tell you."

Theresa said "Oh you are not leaving this house tonight young lady!"

"Justin called me a whore, a bitch, slut, skank, two-cent stripper, and more!" yelled Alex

Justin said "Well I was telling the truth you two-cent whore."(now I like Justin but I realy have a good reason for justin bashing and he will be repented for all, eventualy)

As soon as he said that, Theresa(Also theresa will be bashed)said "Thank you Justin, for telling her what her place in life is."


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot own this, if you think I do then you can go to hell with Pinhead.

"Theresa" Jerry said "What the Fuck did you just say!"

"I said that Justin was right to call Alex those things, I mean, come on Jerry, she's always with those assholes like Dean, and she abuses her freindship with Harper and she always screws everyting up."

Narto, henged as Chad Kroeger, heard the whole thing, and decided that no one should talk about there own children like that. First he shattered all the glass in the house, which shocked everyone.

"What did you do you fucking whore!" Justin said.

Alex said "I didn't do anything asshole!"

"You must have done something"

"Justin I can't believe you're accussing Alex of anything" said Max

Naruto calmed down and knocked on the door.

"Coming." called Jerry, still appalled at his wife. he opened the door and saw Naruto henged as Chad in black jeans, a leather jacket, a black ACDC T-shirt, and black combat boots and said "Oh my God it's Chad Kroegar!"

"Yeah. I'm here to pick up Alex, is this the right house?"

"Yes, Alex, it's Chad Kroeger, the lead singer in Nickleback!"

Alex knew it was really Naruto behind a henge since he had told her he would show up as him. "Chad, I was just about to leave let's go."

"OK. let's go then. Bye Mr. Russo, see you in probably never." He said

"Bye dad, thanks for sticking up for me, you to Maxie, this might be goodbye now."

They closed the door leaving Jerry and Max alone with with Theresa and said "You know, I don't think I can forgive you for saying those things about my daughter Theresa, or you Justin. Just get out of this house.

So let's get with an unhenged Naruto and Alex. "Here we are" Naruto said as they puled up into a driveway on his motorcycle.

"Where is here, there isn't even a building" said Alex

"Well, this is the portal to my mothers mansion which should apear right about... now."

There was a bright flash of light and Alex saw the most beutiful building she had ever seen. It was white with a Roman design and embroaded with gold and silver. Beutiful archways created the entrance and they where designed with beutiful minny angels. Alex saw a beutiful woman who apeared to be in her mid thirties who she assumed was Naruto's mother. her suspisions where confirmed when she heard Naruto say "Hey mom, been a long time."

Kushina said "Too long" and they did something that Alex did not expect, they began making out.

"What the fuck, didn't you say she was your fucking mother and now you're making out with her, that's just sick!"

"Umm... Alex, I forgot to tell you" Naruto said "I have 12 wives and my mother here is one of them. Now, you must also consider that I am over 18 trillion millenia old so, well, the morality of the mother/son thing kinda disapeared after the first 1,000 years so please try to understand."

"I won't pretend I'm OK with this, but I guess I could live with it, as long as you just don't make out in front of me again OK."

"Done. Now we are going to be staying here for a few months so, Kushi would you like to go to the bedroom."

Alex left immediately after he said that and went strait to what looked like a closet while Kushina said "Of course I would, we havn't had sex there in over two billion years."

End of chapter

Now let's get this strait, I will have Alex attempt to get Naruto and especially keep him away from Kushina and his other wives in the future, but for now she is just confused about her feelings.


End file.
